Traditional photovoltaic cells have been coated with antireflection coatings to minimize the reflectance of light incident on a cell surface. Accordingly, antireflection coatings are typically applied with an optical thickness to maximize absorption and conversion efficiency. As a result, traditional photovoltaic cells appear black or dark blue, due to the nearly complete absorption of incident light by the cells.